There is known a regeneration system in an electric vehicle for driving a drive wheel by an electric motor, in which the electric motor generates electric power by rotational power of the drive wheel, and supplies this electric power to an electric storage device, etc., to recover an energy. In this regeneration system, a regenerative braking force is applied to the drive wheel by the power generation. Thus, a braking force different from a mechanical braking force generated by a brake mechanism can be applied to the drive wheel. One example of such a regeneration system is a driving control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1.